the princess with a flower
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: When Miku was born, her heart did not beat at all. To save her, her mother made a contract with a devil: Miku can borrow his heart until the day she turns 16, but after that, he will eat her body.*please READ*
1. Chapter 1

**Y : hey ! this is my new story .. **

**L : hey ! what about our story ?**

**M : this is still our story though Len ..**

**L : really?**

**Y : don't worry you got 12 chapters already, there's nothing more to worry .. well on with the story ..**

* * *

><p><strong>MIKU'S P.O.V<strong>

I am Hatsune Miku, a travelling performer, together with Kagamine Len whom I met by chance. As I was singing I heard the town folks saying flattering things.

"oh my! Are they travelling performers? What a beautiful singer."

"not only is she beautiful but the lute player too, is extremely handsome."

"hey! Hey! Look at her chest, the flower birthmark looks so beautiful."

I continued on singing then heard some bad rumors too.

"don't you know? they say that the flower on her chest is a seal that says she has the heart of a devil."

"a devil's heart?"

"they say if your heart stops beating then you can ask a demon to exchange theirs with your heart and thus you can still live."

"how scary."

I just ignored them and finished my singing gracefully. I'm still glad though to hear claps when I finished singing. This whole performing thing is our way to earn money for our daily expenditures.

"just buying one fruit for dessert is hard too." I said while picking what fruit would be tastier. Then the store keeper spoke up.

"hey you girl! You're going to buy the one that you touched right?" I was quite surprised but oh well I'm used to it.

"yes! I'll get this please." I smiled cheerfully

"leave the money on the rack over there." I did what he told me and heard whispers behind me. I glanced over them then the store keeper pushed me aside.

"you're bothering my business, get out of here if you're done already." The impact made me loose my grip on the fruit, I reached for it, but Len caught me as well as the fruit. He blocked the store keeper for pushing me aside again.

"what you a friend of that monster too?" then Len glared at them. I jumped from his arms then blocked him from the shop keeper.

"wait! I'm sorry, I'll leave now." I said while dragging Len with me.

"tsk, you monster.. such a nuisance."

When I was born my heart didn't beat at all, when I was on the verge of death my mother had no other choice, she summoned a demon and ask it to lend his heart to me. Fortunately the demon agreed but with one condition, on my sixteenth birthday he will come to take my heart away and my body will be his food, thus he placed a seal on my chest, this seal indicates that I'm a demons prey. This was the reason people treats me differently.

"everyone who doesn't know this mark regards it as beautiful." I said to Len.

"that's because as long as there's someone in a town who knows what that mark means the rumor will spread really quick. If it's hard for you, you don't have to force yourself to appear in front of others and show that mark, from the very beginning I didn't even intend to make you work."

"no, you're not business-minded you also can't have a long lasting job, you always got fired." I said practically yelling "moreover" I continued. " I don't hate this mark, because of this mark that I was able to live on. Hiding this mark while singing because of other people's gossips isn't it rude to the demon who lent this heart? I'm fine , singing is the only thing that I'm good about. Moreover more than anything, I want to once stuff my stomach with lots of desserts" I said teary eyed.

Len chuckled then said "yeah." Kagamine Len, my life savior, who picked me up when I was still young and brought me up. To me, his both parent and brother. He's really important to me.

"I guess it's time to leave this town" as he stroke my hair.

"is this all we have? Then let's depart." We we're about to leave when suddenly a huge twister came charging at us.

"what is this? A tornado?" then all of a sudden the wind stopped and a chibi genie popped out.

"you called so I flew over." He said.

_What kind of greeting was that? _

"but I didn't call you." He didn't seem he listened to me at all. He looked at me as if examining me.

"are you the girl that possesses a devil's heart?"

"y-yes."

"sorry it's a bit sudden but my master, prince kaito wants to see you." He said as he yanked me without even waiting for my answer.

"ho-hold on." When we arrived at the kingdom of this so-called prince kaito, I admit the kingdom was admirable, it was shining.

"waa ! such a beautiful castle, the gold tiles made the kingdom look like it's shining." I said while I wandered my sight around the castle, the genie led us to a room.

_Maybe this is the prince's room or a guest receiving room? _ He opened the door and there I found a man sitting being surrounded by maidens serving him. _Let me guess this is the so-called prince kaito. _I said while sweat-dropping

"eh? What a magnificent flower as the rumors say."

_He really is the prince of this country, I knew it! Well he does look like one._

"we're you surprised by my messenger who suddenly appeared?" he said. My attention was transferred to the chibi genie who approached me then sniffed my arm.

"you smell good."

"by the way, he's the genie that serves me. As long as I don't give him orders he wont do harm to you." He said as he lifted the chibi genie. He approached me then grabbed some of my hair that was untied.

"I heard that people of your kind has a sweet smell that certainly makes both human and demons intoxicated. I see not bad." He said as his icy blue eyes stared into my teal green eyes. I tried to change the topic so I spoke up.

"uhh .. did you call me here to sing?" I said smiling.

"I don't care about something so trivial." He said as he stood up and walked away.

_s-something so trivial!_

"you.. become woman" I stared at him surprised as he continued on blabbering nonsense. "a girl with a devil's heart is a rare item I can brag with other countries."

"but if by any chance I damage your reputation-" but before I could even finish he cut me.

"oh it's just for a short while, you're going to die soon right? I know you'll have to return that heart when you turn 16 right? And of course by that time you'll die. This is even a better deal for you right? I'll have you experience all luxuries in your remaining life, that way you won't have to earn daily income as a travelling performer." I just kept silent, I just let him say those, it's true anyway I won't live long, then Len tackled him by choking him with his hand.

"Len!" I screamed when I saw him choking the annoying prince.

"don't sully her mind any more than that." He said as he glared daggers at him. Then the guards reacted

"how dare you act rude to prince kaito, capture him." The commander commanded the guards.

"no! please calm down Len." I screamed as I held Len's arms. Len let go of the prince's neck.

"take them away! Execute the guy tomorrow morning." The commander held my arms and separated me from Len.

"NO ! let me go. Wait for me Len, I'll definitely come and save you." I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Miku" Len said as he cupped my cheeks. "if anything happens call my name. I'm the only one who can protect you." He said while smiling so sweetly. After they put him in chains and separated him from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Y : well that's all for now..<strong>

**M : waa ! give Len back ! (cries)**

**Y : it's okay miku .. (pats her head)**

**M : but their going to kill him..**

**Y : well that's why you must definitely read chapter 2, okay? Well, please review guys ..**


	2. PLEASE READ ME !

This is URGENT~~

Well, I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter of my Story.. I just had to do it so please kindly continue reading it and don't stop.

Fanfiction is breaking down! They are "_Cleansing"_ their Library. I mean, they're getting rid of everything with lemons, yaoi, yuri, mature, based on songs, abusive languages, and gore. Everything! even those that are good and wonderful stories. Don't you think it's a waste of effort for the writer who spent their precious time making those stories and all?

If you're with me go to this site and sign there: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net. It will only take a little moment of your time as to compare to the writers demise when this is not stopped?

**And take a little notice to not enter FanFiction on JUNE 23. The Fanfiction Management might take into accord that WE are really SERIOUS about what they're doing right now is totally disappointing to us! WE MUST CONVEY TO THEM EVERYTHING WE FEEL ABOUT WHAT THEY'RE DOING! LET'S ALL STAND TOGETHER AND FIGHT! I mean OBJECT .. eheh ; )**

**~~ from: Halloween Godspell**


End file.
